BeSwitched
by Caleb Jones
Summary: Aunt Clara accidentally bodyswaps Darren and Samantha with their nosy neighbors the Kravitzs. And Larry and his wife also get exchanged. Written in the style of the classic sitcom, with a more mature perspective. Rating changed to reflect review comments to M. And yes, Darrin Stephen's name was changed slightly to Darren Stevens (apparently it annoyed a few of you ;) COMPLETE!


BeSwitched

BeSwitched

by Caleb Jones and Eric

CHAPTER ONE - Getting closer to the neighbors...

You could say the Steven's were a typical suburban couple in 1963, but you would be quite wrong. Certainly, their public image fit the bill; they lived in a nice house in Subdivision, had a mortgage and a new baby daughter. Samantha Stevens was a stay at home type of housewife, very pretty and perky, taking care of her new child and her husband of two years, Darren. 

Darren worked at an upper middle-class job at McMann and Tate as an ad executive. While his boss would be the last to acknowledge it, Darren was already on the fast track to a partnership after just five years with the firm. Sometimes his family life somehow seemed to interfere, though. He was so close to the average husband, he even had a mother-in-law he didn't get along with. But there was one thing about the Stevens family that was way - no far out from the ordinary. Something no rational human being would believe in... Unless they saw this special something with their own two eyes. And even then, they would try to explain it away in normal terms, just like Abner Kravitz did with his wife's "crazy" observations about the Stevens household.

There was indeed something unique about the newest family in the neighborhood! Samantha Stevens was a witch! A real, card carrying, cauldron stirring pointed hat-wearing witch! Her parents and relatives were from the upper crust of witch society and all her family were witches or warlocks as well, with powers beyond the understanding of ordinary mortals. And some of them, led by Endora, Darren's mother-in-law, were demonstrably upset with Samantha's choice of the mortal Darren for a husband. Endora in particular liked to provoke him with some harmless magical jokes that were hardly a laughing matter to the Stevens' family and usually neither harmless nor practical! 

They especially irked Darren, as he was a very serious minded, conventional young man. To say Darren Stevens was unhappy his wife was a witch would be an understatement! He always wanted her to stop using her magic entirely - but it was like asking someone to stop talking, it was as natural to her as breathing. It was the main source of conflict between his mother-in-law and himself and often his wife's powers were his only protection from Endora's "Wicked Witch " sense of humor! He wanted his wife - and his life - to be 'normal'.

"What is normal to you young man, is asinine to those of us from a higher realm - or indeed to much of your own mortal world in the past and even the present and future."

She of course was right, which made Darren even more determined to force his version of the world on Samantha and her family. Samantha found it all rather amusing, unknown to her husband she was indeed a young witch but she was still many years older than Darren. Luckily, with her witchly heritage, she still looked like a beautiful blond woman about 22 and would still look not a day more than 25 when Darren was 70 unless she used her magic to make herself look older.

Sam had done everything and tried everything her circle of witches enjoyed and was so bored that she had decided to try acting like, and dating a mortal! Shortly after, she met and fell in love with Darren. "Who couldn't fall for him?" she told Endora, ignoring her mother's raised hand, shooting up with lighting rapidity!

Besides, Darren was so hot. Just looking at him got Sam weak in the knees! So she indulged his little whim. A major bonus to her was the fact it annoyed her mother more than anything she had ever done - including the time she had turned the entire population of Sandusky Ohio into frogs and toads for a few hours. They still have a countywide ban on frog dissection in schools in that town to this day!

There was a knock on the door. Sam concentrated - it was the sometimes amusing, but often irritating Gladys Kravitz - the neighborhood busy body and in the running for the least attractive woman in the city. Sam felt sorry for the woman's long suffering husband. He seemed to be a nice guy with the misfortune to be married to Gladys. It was so funny to have situations arise in which Gladys was involved - for example when Sam had used an unconnected phone to make an important call to Darren, and Gladys attempted to show her husband the 'unconnected phone cord' which Sam had quickly zapped with a spell to reconnect it! Mrs. Kravitz would then let out with her patent screech of dismay and her husband would force her home to take her 'medicine'!

"Mrs. Stevens, could I borrow a cup of sugar?"

Sam smiled. It was her typical ploy to get into the house and do some snooping. She had borrowed enough sugar to start a rum factory! Sam had to buy a bag every week just so she would have enough to give to her neighbor. Darren came downstairs. It was an unusual Saturday - he didn't have an emergency advertising campaign today. His smile died when he saw the old busybody from next door. Then he forced a semblance of a smile to his lips.

"Good morning, Mrs. Kravitz."

Just then there was a rattle and the fireplace shook, and down the flue, dirty and disheveled, came Sam's ditsy old Aunt Clara! . "My Goodness, I don't handle head winds as well as I used to!"

"ArrrggggHHHHHH!!!!!!! ABNER!!!!!!!!" cried Gladys dropping the cup and running from the house.

Sam shook her head. Here we go again, she thought. She twitched her nose and Aunt Clara was not covered with soot; it flew back up into the chimney, and the cup sprang whole into her hand and filled with sugar. She knocked away an ant that had been attracted from outside by the sugar and swept up into the cup with the sugar. Then she fixed the damaged fireplace screen with a spell as Darren helped Clara to the couch. They all waited for the inevitable. Although the dear old lady meant well, trouble seemed to follow whenever she used her magic. And with her faulty magic, Aunt Clara often spelled before she could remember that she wasn't supposed to use her magic without supervision anymore. All she wanted to do was help those she loved!

A few minutes later Gladys dragged her husband into the house and said: 

"You'll see, Abner, she's covered with soot - she came down the chimney and knocked everything off of it and broke the fire screen - and made me drop my cup of sugar and break it."

Abner sighed wearily, wondering - why him? Gladys had always been ditzy in their thirty plus years of marriage, but she had been getting progressively worse since the hot flashes had begun! He turned her around and she saw a well groomed Clara, a spotless fireplace, and Sam smiling handing her the unbroken cup.

"You forgot your sugar, Mrs. Kravitz" Sam said sweetly.

Gladys started to cry... "But Abner, you've got to believe me! She came down the chimney all covered in soot... the sugar was all over the floor..."

"Unless she had a big bag of gifts and was shouting Ho Ho Ho, I don't want to hear it, Gladys. Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Stevens" he said. "I'll take my wife home - It's time for her medicine again."

"Meddlesome old bitch!" Darren whispered. He was so tired of seeing Mrs. Kravitz's ugly prying face in their windows.

Aunt Clara was hurt. She didn't mind Darren calling her old or a witch, she was both those things, but she was never meddlesome. She just wanted to help her loved ones, even the strange mortal Samantha had married. "Now Darren, you must try and be more relevant - ER tolerant" said Aunt Clara.

He just snorted. Sam came forward and kissed her aunt fondly on the cheek. She was her favorite relative and she had always loved the old woman dearly.

Over tea, Aunt Clara kept glancing at her watch and started counting. "Ah, my 1000th birthday has officially started!"

"One thousandth???" said Darren, stunned. He couldn't imagine living 100 years, let alone ten times that long!

"Yes, now I have for one entire week enormous powers - given to a witch every five hundred years. You've got quite a few more years to go dear before you reach 500, Samantha."

"Of course, Aunt Clara, but as usual, you may have forgotten that I'm only twenty-two!" said Sam warningly.

"Oh, of course, dear! When you get to be my age you are allowed a few Bisquakes - ER - inaccuracies on occasion." said Clara, glancing at a startled Darren. So Samantha was keeping her real age from her husband. Clara giggled. It was one of the oldest and finest traditions of femininity even among witches!

"Anyway, I thought why not visit my favorite niece and grand niece and see if I could grant them any special wishes. You don't have a chance like this everyday, you know."

"We don't need magic, Aunt Clara" said Darren firmly.

"Mortal or witch, we all need a little magic in our lives, Darren" she said gently. "Someday, you will realize that, young man."

The doorbell rang. Sam sighed with relief. Glad at the sudden arrival of her other guests, she opened the door and let in Darren's boss Larry Tate and his put upon, brow beaten wife Louise. She whined all through the meal that Larry neglected her and didn't understand her. He fought back saying she never understood how demanding his job was and how he hated the pressure and how easy she had it. After lunch, Clara was ready to leave - she popped out after saying good-bye to Darren and Samantha in the kitchen but remembered she forgot to give baby Tabiltha a toy. When she returned she overheard Darren saying " I just hate our neighbors - I can't stand that nosy, interfering woman!"

"Well, I admit that they're very annoying - but let's face it Darren, they don't understand us and we will never understand them. There's just no way to bridge the gap between us" said Samantha.

"Who would want to understand those two - especially Gladys?" snorted Darren.

Clara frowned. She didn't like to see neighbors not getting along. Then she brightened. Here was something she could do for her favorite niece and Darren. She concentrated all of her slowly fading memories on just the right spell.

"By day, by night,

in Hecate's sight,

by wind, rain, and fire,

heed my desire...

Let the Steven's and the Kravitz be

brought into perfect empathy,

let each couple re-arrange,

into the other they think so strange!

"And whilst the power within remains,

And the Tates continue to complain,

Let them also learn the other's view...

I sing the magic chant, Scooby-doo-bee-doo!"

Mystic power flowed out of her super-powered body and slammed into Darren and Sam, and across the street it washed over the Kravitz's. Then, across town, the spell flashed through the Tates!. Not realizing the extend of her now vast powers, Aunt Clara had no idea of the effect having unconsciously gotten use to her weak witchcraft. She glanced at the Steven's clock and was startled. Where had the time gone? "OOPS, I must go, Endora is always furious when I am late for tea!"

Then she vanished in a puff of smoke. Nobody but Darren was foolish enough to make Endora furious.

CHAPTER 2 - Something doesn't feel right tonight!

Samantha felt funny - she had just awoken from what seemed to be a nap. She felt uncommonly drowsy. More importantly, she felt like something was missing like she had lost an arm or something, yet she seemed to be in one piece. She wiggled her hands and toes. Everything was working. She looked around. This wasn't her house! 'She was inside Gladys's house! How did I get into the Kravitz's house?' she wondered. Then she looked down - Samantha had on a drab, dismal dress that only a Gladys Kravitz would wear. And her bosoms were gone! No, wait, she still had them, they were just so small they were hard to spot. This wasn't her body! Her body was magically soft and curvaceous and could catch every male's eye! Somehow she was in Gladys' ugly old clothes and body! It was disgusting! She was so thin, and flat as a board! She wrinkled her now hawkish nose to get back into her own beautiful form, but nothing happened. 

My gosh, I've lost my magic! I must be totally stuck inside her powerless body. Sam was horrified. She looked into the mirror again. There was Gladys' dumpy figure and ugly face! She screamed shrilly. Her scream of frustration woke up the figure sleeping on the couch.

Darren couldn't t see well and he instinctively reached up for the glasses he felt perched on his forehead. "Wait a minute, I don't wear glasses...!" He saw Gladys Kravitz screaming like a lost soul. He looked down at the plaid sweater Abner Kravitz had worn while bringing Gladys back home. He saw a face reflected in the television screen.A reflection of Abner stared back at him instead of his own. He reached up and stroked the top of his head. He felt a bald spot instead of his full head of hair. The reflection of Abner was touching his bald head the same way Darren was and moved his hand back down the exact same way! He looked at his arm. It was covered with liver spots. It was not his arm! His head was not his head! Darren wasn't sure why Gladys had started screaming but joining Mrs. Kravitz in her scream suddenly seemed like a good idea! He just hated his mother-in-law with her stupid tricks. She had to be behind this latest mess.

Across the street, the beautiful body of Samantha Stevens was looking unbelievingly into the mirror. She twirled this way and than admiring her new self. "I am really hot - sexy, young and beautiful!! I must be dreaming! ...or mad! I look just like Samantha Stevens!!! I even sound like her! My lisp is gone! Will Abner's eyes ever pop out when he sees me now! Better yet, - if I look just like Mrs. Stevens and I'm in her house..." Her pulse quickened, "well then, maybe I am married to Samantha's husband Darren as well!" He was YOUNG, virile, much better looking and far more interesting and lively than her poor, old, dull Abner. They hadn't had sex in years! Gladys heard Darren's voice. "Ahem... Mrs. Stevens, I seem to have been turned into your husband. Maybe Gladys isn't as crazy as I thought! Are you really a witch or something?"

Gladys felt so good, she ignored the insult and turned her new, sexy body towards the voice of Mr. Darren Stevens. "Abner is that you in there? It's me, Gladys! Somehow we both seem to be inside the Steven's bodies instead of our own. I TOLD you there was something strange about those two but you never listened!" she said with immense satisfaction, using Sam's lovely voice.

"Gladys?" Abner stared at the beautiful woman before him, stunned to realize it housed the spirit of his crabby old wife.

"God, do I ever feel sexy!" the former Gladys thought to herself, and "I'd forgotten what it was like to really want a man! And what better a man than my old hubby in his new body! He's so hot now!" She went seductively up to Abner and kissed him harder than she had done before during the past ten years! She giggled as she rubbed her now lovely curvaceous form up against the muscular young body that used to belong to Darren Stevens. Her breasts felt alive again as they pressed into Abner's now firm chest!

"I was Gladys but now, in some fantastic way, I'm the beautiful Samantha you have the hots for. I saw you stare at her and then go into the bathroom and jack off last week when she was sunbathing! Well now you can have sex with her whole body. I won't protest at all! Lets go to our NEW bedroom, lover!"

Abner felt strong young hormones rush through his youthful new body! He grabbed the giggling, beautiful young woman into his strong arms and carried her up the stairs. Even when he was a young man, Abner had never been so excited. This was obviously a fantastically detailed dream but he might as well enjoy it for as long as it lasted!

When they were in bed together, the now Samantha and Darren felt inspired. They seemed to be able to have sex forever. The new Samantha had never enjoyed sex so much before in all her old life. Not only was Gladys' new body so sensual, but also for the first time in her long and boring life she felt beautiful - felt desirable. She screamed - it was wonderful - she had never had an orgasm before. She never knew life could be so awesome. She would do anything to keep this wonderful body. ANYTHING!

At the Tate's Louise and Larry were starring horrified at each other. Louise Tate's body was manhandling her breasts as if they were strangers to her body. They were certainly strange to poor Larry Tate, who was now occupying his wife's body and trying desperately to pull off what he thought was some clever trick tits glued to his chest. BUT IT WOULDN"T COME OFF! They actually hurt instead!!! He realized he had to accept that his body was different now. He shuddered ... he was a woman now. He was his wife!

"How humiliating!" he cried, wincing as he heard her voice come out of his mouth.

Meanwhile, Louise had begun fondly stroking male equipment she hadn't been willing to touch for a month or so since she and Larry had a big fight over the models at the office. It was certainly different to feel her hands wrapped around her new maleness. It sent several powerful throbbing pulses of blood into its head and grew larger every second. It was wild! She had a sudden urge to stick it into her original body! Louise smiled at the thought of the macho big boss of McMann and Tate squealing like a little girl before her now much larger masculine body. If she did it right, he might even enjoy it! 

Not that Larry deserved the pleasures of an aroused feminine body! Lord knows Larry had managed to connect all the dots to her pleasure once in a while, but he was hardly a selfless lover. He seldom tried to see if she had peaked once he was finished and spent. Now it was his turn to be the sexual object of their marriage. Her body had always been her best feature, and Larry was the one wearing it for a change. She was dying to find out what was so great about being a man!

She grabbed the mentally stunned Larry and half dragged, half led him upstairs to their bedroom. She would have carried him but neither of them were spring chickens anymore and she had heard more than enough stories about Larry and his bad back to know better than to carry a woman up stairs. After all, she knew for a fact how much Larry weighed now in her female body. There would be no couch for Larry tonight! Louise was going to make a woman out of him whether he liked it or not! She would have bet him he would like it though. 

She planned to explore every sensitive spot on her body and teach him how to do it right! If they changed back in the morning, it would be a lesson he would remember forever. If not, well, she certainly was already enjoying her new body and they hadn't even gotten to the bedroom yet! She felt so damned MALE, and she loved males, especially Larry, despite his faults. She was concerned about the lesbian aspects of making love to another woman but one look at Larry, inside her own generous, very feminine curves made her blood sizzle! Let her back ache if it must! She picked the reluctant Larry up in her newly strong arms and carried him the rest of the way to the bedroom!

The shocked Larry thought he should protest strongly but this traitorous soft body he was stuck inside of was enjoying being submissive! Thrilling little chills kept interfering with his mind's distaste for being touched by another man. Besides, his old body was so handsome. He had always thought so and now that he saw it through his wife's eyes and not reflected in a mirror, it was if anything more handsome than ever. When his wife picked him up into her manly arms his new body betrayed him with an unfamiliar but very nice feeling in his loins. How could he say no to... Larry Tate???

"Be gentle!" he pleaded with Louise's soft feminine voice.

The new Larry laughed, intoxicated by the power of newfound masculinity!

CHAPTER 3 - Whatever gets you through the night is all right - but the morning can be a bitch!

Samantha and Darren were getting hoarse from shouting for Endora and other members of Sam's family to help them. There were no answers. Sam tried to explain that there was no need for her relatives to magically seek out calls from the Kravitzes, but he believed that whoever had done this to them would be watching and might listen to them and reverse it once they got their jollies out of the situation. So they shouted for help. The only answer they got was a call from an annoyed neighbor to keep the noise down. It seems Sam and Darren weren't the only neighbors upset with the Kravitzes. They were just the only ones with a family that could do this horrible stunt to them.

Sam found some wine in the kitchen and thought it might help settle their nerves. In truth, the nerves of her pathetic new body needed something stronger to settle her new nervous system. She checked the bathroom cabinets and found some Librium tranquilizer in the medicine cabinet with Gladys's name on it. The prescription said to take two pills as needed, but no more than eight a day. She took a couple and gave Darren one to calm him down as well. Combined with the wine, they were soon quite hammered. No amount of drugs could make their bodies appealing to each other though so they crawled to the couch and fell asleep leaning on each other for strength, praying that it would be a nightmare that ended by the morning. It sure felt like a nightmare. And they sure looked like a nightmare inside the bodies of the Kravitzes!

It was no nightmare over at the Steven's house, though. It was like a dream come true for the new Darren and Samantha. They just couldn't get enough of each other. The only interruption was a baby crying. "That's right, I am a MOTHER now!!" thought Gladys happily. She had wanted children all her life but was barren. "Well, I'm not barren now! Darren and my new body made a baby." She found herself much preferring to think of the sexy hunk fondling her firm, fantastic tits as Darren - rather than Abner, it was so much more sexy and erotic! And they had both been surprised and delighted when milk leaked out of them as he played with the wondrous orbs of flesh last night!

She slid out of bed and padded gracefully (the former Gladys had never been graceful in her former life!) into the babies room.

"There, there, Mamma is here, precious little Tabitha."

The baby started sucking greedily at her breasts. Oh, did that feel great! Warm maternal instincts she had never felt before filled up her wonderful new body and she felt tears come to her beautiful blue eyes. It was so wonderful to be a young, nursing mother! Of course, she would have to get rid of that terrible name for the girl. Sheila is a much more appropriate name for a nice little girl!

Soon the baby quieted down and Gladys went back and woke up "Darren" for another round of sex. In case they woke up in the morning in their old bodies again, she wanted as much as possible. And if they were still the Stevens', then no harm done, she thought with a sexy smile! No harm at all!

-------------

Sam woke up late Sunday morning, with a groan. What had she drunk last night - and boy did it give horrible nightmares! She dreamed she was GLADYS KRAVITZ of all people, and that Darren was Abner! She looked around. She was in the wrong house - Gladys's house! Abner lay snoring on the couch - his boring old face opening and closing its big mouth. She ran to the mirror, dreading what it would show. Gladys Kravitz' ugly OLD body instead of her beautiful youthful one! How had this happened? She knew it wasn't her mother. Mother might have switched Darren, but she wouldn't do this to HER! But if not Mother who? WHO? She screeched with frustration and sounded just like Gladys whining at her house about some magical mischief across the street. 'Abner' stirred uneasily on the couch, but still was out.

Sam hated even to pee in this horrible old body, but she did. God, her legs, instead of being smooth and shapely were FAT and full of varicose veins! And they hadn't been shaved in months! She screeched again. Sam dressed rapidly in Gladys horrible clothes and headed over to her own house, dreading what she might find, but unable to stay away.

She banged on the door. Her former body opened it. For a moment they stared at each other in surprise with open mouths. It's not every day you come face to face with yourself. Sam started her involuntary screeching again. Gladys was annoyed - god, was her voice ever annoying! Whichever Stevens was in her body obviously didn't know how to work her throat and voice properly, she thought.

"Be quiet! You're disturbing the neighbors and my little girl!" she ordered, and dragged the feeble woman inside.

CHAPTER 4 - the more things change, the more they remain the same...

If you could look at the scene at the Tate house the next morning, you would have thought it a normal Sunday with everyone back to normal. Louise was in her sexy robe with her hair a little disheveled, making breakfast for her husband Larry, who was relaxing with the morning paper. But your observations would be dead wrong. It was Larry inside his wife's body who was making them both breakfast and not very happy about it, but Louise had insisted he do what she did each morning and stick to her routine. Since Louise was now a large tall imposing figure of a man, the man he used to be, Larry, inside the petite little body of his wife felt intimidated into doing what 'she' was told.

"Be more careful with those eggs!" ordered the commanding male relaxing at the breakfast table for the first time in years. Frightened, the newest member of the female population obeyed. After washing the dishes, Larry was ordered by Louise to get dressed for the club - they had a tennis match with the Jones's.

"I can't let any one see me looking...like this" said Larry tearfully, waving hands in the vicinity of his perky little bosom and wide hips.

"Of course not, Larry! Your are quite right! You need make-up and change your clothes! I put out a nice outfit for you to wear on the bed. Get moving and don't make us late as usual." If it were up to Larry to chose her clothing, he would stick her body in a pair of old jeans and a T-shirt, Louise thought to herself. On second thought, he might look good in a T-shirt and no bra! Her "commanding general" had come to attention again. She followed Larry upstairs to watch him get dressed. It was too bad they had to go to the club, though, she thought. Larry looked hot in her tennis skirt and tight fitting top!

Larry argued that it was Louise that made them late in the past - not him.

Strong hands gripped his fragile shoulders and manhandled him to the mirror.

"Who's in the mirror? Who body do you see?"

"Louise Tate's!" Larry gulped, not far from tears.

"Then who are you?"

"Louise Tate?" Larry was bullied into answering.

"Good girl!" The former Louise swatted the behind that yesterday had been hers. "Now get moving, woman!" It was so much fun to bully Larry the way he had bullied her! "And from now answer to the name Louise and call me Larry!"

Upstairs at his wife's vanity table, Larry tried to put on lipstick with shaking hands. He was surprised as his new slim fingers seemed to know what to do even if he didn't. He didn't dare try out anything else from her makeup table though... he didn't even know what half of the stuff was supposed to do to his face. Later he sighed at the image in the mirror. "I am so fat in this outfit. I need to go on a diet! Just look at those hips - they're HUGE! How did Louise walk around without bumping into things with them!"

"Aren't you ready yet?" came an impatient male voice from downstairs.

"C . . .Coming, Larry!" Larry answered fearfully. How had this happened to him? True, he had never been the best of husbands, but he loved Louise! What capricious god would abandon him in his wife's body. He felt like he had stumbled into an old Thorne Smith novel!

Playing tennis was the most humiliating experience of Larry's life. Worse than even peeing sitting down, or putting on Louse's clothes and makeup. Though wearing the short tennis mini-skirt he was wearing came in a close second!

He had been a pretty good player among the club members but now he was terrible! He was suddenly afraid of the ball and if someone hit it hard at him he would cower and squeal like a frightened woman the same way his wife usually did when she was in this body. It had to be something genetic, he reasoned, though it didn't help him play the game. Once, a ball hit him in the groin and he doubled over in expectation of the pain, but he was stunned not to be hurt. At least there was one small benefit to having all his parts in that locale on the inside instead of the outside. His new breasts on the other hand, kept bouncing around in the flimsy bra Louise had picked out for him and they were very distracting whenever he tried to hit the ball. Not to mention, they were getting quite sore from the activity and the bouncing. What made it all worse was the constant heckling of 'her husband' yelling at her.

"For God's sake Louise! Can't you do anything right?"

It was the same thing the former Larry had enjoyed saying to Louise, but now the shoe was most definitely on the other foot!

CHAPTER 5 - They'll be some changes made today...!

The new Samantha looked the new Gladys up and down and laughed.

"I never realized I was so... Ugly!" She shivered at the sight of her former body seen for the first time as others saw her.

"How did this happen?" screeched the former owner of the beautiful body before her.

"Damned if I know, but I'm not complaining - nope, not me!" Gladys ran her hands over her luscious new curves to emphasize her approval.

"Well I am complaining!" whined Sam in her now annoying voice.

"Too fuckin' bad!" said Gladys brutally. She had always wanted to talk like that to someone, but she never felt confident enough to do so - until now. Being so beautiful raised her confidence level to new heights. Then she laughed. For all too many years other women had looked down on her because she was ugly - not attractive - not sexy - too short, and she didn't have any kids. . Well, they wouldn't cut her down any more! Now she was Samantha Stevens, the most beautiful woman for miles around.

"Listen, Gladys! We've got to switch back! Darren and I can't go through our lives as you two - it's not fair!"

"Fair? Fair??? Do you think it was fair to me to live all my life in that body you're now in? Do you think it was fair to live with a husband who despises you and thinks you are repulsive?"

"No, it wasn't Gladys. But life isn't fair. You're a good person. You don't want to steal my body, my life and my baby from me. "

"Oh, the baby! I forgot to feed her!" Panic stricken, Samantha's bodily reflexes instinctively twitched her nose and Tabitha was in her arms. Gladys almost dropped the baby in her surprise. "I'm a witch!" she gasped. "I'm really a witch! I knew it! All those strange things that happen here... And now I'm you! I have real magical powers!"

"Yes" sobbed the former Samantha. "Please - you must use them to contact my family - somehow they can return us all to normal again!"

Gladys considered. First, it was a bad break for the former Samantha but she wasn't giving up this great body and life! But why drive Samantha into panic and desperation? Time for that later, when, having been Samantha for a while, she would be more secure in her new life. Now she would mine the former Samantha for information that would help her keep this wonderful new body.

"You're right! OK! I'll do what I can. Now who do I call?"

Relieved at getting out of this horrid mess and body, Samantha said: "I've been thinking - the most likely one is my Aunt Clara - she was just here and she is very old and scatter- brained. Also her powers are at a peak right now."

Tabitha, impatient with all this talk, cried out for breakfast. Tenderly Gladys gave her a magnificent breast to feed on. Sam was horrified to see her daughter feeding without her being at the other end, but also relieved that Gladys was taking care of her precious little girl. 

"Why don't you go back across to my house and feed your husband and try and keep him calm? If your Aunt calls, I'll tell her what happened and send her over to you there."

Sam nodded her head and caught a glimpse of the ugly little body she now had in the hallway mirror. She was almost as ugly as the Crone of Cawdor her mother use to tell her bedtime stories about. "OK! Darren's a nervous wreak. I should check in on him. Now don't tell anyone - except my family of course." 

"Don't worry, dear, I won't!" said a smiling, beautiful Gladys with a significance Sam missed.

The new Gladys waddled awkwardly across the street. The new Sam watched her go. 

"God, was I really that ugly, that awkward?" She wondered. Soon the baby was asleep again. Abner came bouncing down the stairs with Darren's youthful body and energy.

"I feel great, Gladys!" he said " Even my arthritis is gone!"

Gladys was surprised. "I thought you would be taking your usual Sunday nap!"

"Why nap! I have other things in mind! Come here!" He grabbed and kissed his delighted wife who thought - this is certainly the life and she giggled as he carried her upstairs to their bedroom. She said huskily:

"From now on all lets call each other Samantha and Darren - Darren!"

"OK - Samantha, my darling wife!"

"Oh, Darren you are so handsome and virile!"

Aunt Clara checked her magic mirror. Like most magical beings, he loved to be tricky. After all he was only a reflection of reality and he hated it.

" Magic mirror, do my niece and nephew understand the Kravitz couple better now, and viva bersa - ER vice versa?" she asked.

The magic mirror grinned. "They sure do!"

"That's good! I will drop on by now and besit - ER visit."

Sam came back to a furious Darren. His old joints were aching and he had a bad hangover from the drink and drugs. He glared at her. "Its all your fault! We may be stuck like this forever! You and your family's stupid witchcraft!"

Feeling really guilty, Samantha put her now ugly face in her hands and started sobbing. What was wrong with her - usually she was so poised, so unemotional.

Darren sighed with exasperation. His body seemed to be so set in a worn-out path, Darren could let it run by itself. It somehow felt right to criticize her. After all her magic had gotten them into this mess. "Oh, you stupid woman - just take your medicine!" He regretted using an "Abner-ism" but somehow his body wanted to take his anger out on her and better verbally than physically. 

Meekly Sam did as he asked and got tranquilizers from her bathroom cabinet. She needed more than one after the trauma of seeing Gladys in control of HER beautiful body! Nursing HER baby!

After another couple hours of great sex, the new Sam experimented with her magical powers. She loved flying around the living room on a broomstick! Then, with a blink of an eye, she was dressed like a fashion model and her husband in dinner clothes. She popped them into the most exclusive restaurant in New York. They had once tried to get in, but they accepted only 'Beautiful People'. 

The Matre'D was only too happy to take them to their best table. He recognized 'Sam' from when her mother and she used to visit and was terrified of Endora. Mrs. Stevens was a sweetheart though, and a good tipper besides! The new Mr. And Mrs. Stevens drank great champagne and had a wonderful meal - with no digestion problems. The new Darren loved the fact that his wife was now a witch as well as beautiful. It was fun, and he hoped his dream would never end! .

CHAPTER 6 - To err is human, and Aunt Clara...

Mr. and Mrs. Larry Tate returned home from the country club. It had been the most humiliating day in Larry's life! What made it worse was that Louise took great delight in treating him like he had treated her. The icing on the cake for her was that he still wasn't use to her body and kept stumbling in high heels. He drank too much for her smaller body to handle and threw up in the ladies room. How everyone had laughed. On the drive home, Larry felt a gentle touch on his now sensitive breast. Alarm coursed through his new body - alarm and then pleasure. The drink had made him very pliable.

When they got home, Louise had no trouble getting her new 'wife' upstairs! Larry even managed to enjoy himself. Soon Larry laid back with a smug smile on what had been Louise's lips and lit a cigarette while she in his former body rolled over and went to sleep. He may not like being female but he had to admit that sex in his wife's body was great! He must have come about four times that night... 

Samantha looking scathingly at Darren - after sleeping practically the whole day or watching the television for hours on end, he was now going off to bed. What a lazy bum he had become. Samantha had spent the day and evening staring through the curtains at the Steven's house - hoping for a sign! Anything that they would be changed back. Maybe she might spot her Aunt through the window. As darkness set in, she reluctantly prepared for bed. Soon, without thinking, she was putting cold cream on her horrible new face and rollers in her plain old, gray hair. This non-magical beauty routine really sucks, she said to frightful face in the mirror!

The magically created baby-sitter disappeared when Gladys popped them back into their new home and Gladys nursed her new baby again. Then, much to her pleasant surprise, her husband was hot to trot again. She giggled as they crept under the covers. She had more sex in two days than she got from Abner in thirteen years back in her old body! This was the life for her now and forever!

----------

Aunt Clara felt it was really nice to have all her power back for a week. Usually when she tried to spy on people she would get stuck in a mirror for a week until the mixed up spells ran their course. Now she was popping all over town without a soul able to see or hear her. That morning she dropped in on Darren and Samantha without coming down the chimney - what a triumph! Strangely, Samantha seemed startled to see her! Then Clara smiled - of course, her favorite niece was used to seeing her mess up her landings!

"Is everything all right dear?"

Samantha smiled - grinned actually. "Couldn't be better, Aunt Clara."

"Darren - "

"Is off to work at his glamorous job as advertising executive. Time for my baby to feed." she said proudly.

"I cast a little spell the last time I was here. I wanted to make you empathic with the Kravitz couple - I hope I didn't mess it up?"

"No, not at all! Far from it!"

"Bood, sood, - I mean good! Good! I can always reverse it, you know? At least for the next week, anyway!"

"NO! I mean no, Aunt Clara. Things are wonderful they way they are."

"Are you sure - I won't be able to reverse the spell in five days - my new prowlers... ER, powers will have faded by then."

Inside Samantha's lovely head, Gladys was thinking furiously. In five days, if I can continue to fool this old woman, this body and life will be mine forever!

"Maybe I should drop in your neighbors - the Crankshaft's - or is it the Crabgrass's - or is it the ---"

"Don't bother, Aunt Clara!" said 'Samantha' hurriedly. "Gladys just dropped by to say hello! Believe me they're fine! They're happy as can be! I was wondering if you would like to go to the park with Tabitha and me?"

"I'd glove - ER - love to, Samantha dear!" She flushed with pleasure.

'Sam' twitched her nose and they were in a lovely park in another state - far away from any chance encounter with the "Kravitzes'!

"I thought Darren wanted you to use magic, dear? I mean NOT to use your magic!"

"OH, well - he isn't here, is he - Aunt Clara? It's just you and me!"

Clara laughed. "Brue - true, very true! What people don't know won't hurt them."

She didn't see 'Sam's' smile clearly. "You would know best, Auntie dear!"

CHAPTER 7 - Knowledge is power!

The new Samantha flattered and pumped the old woman for more information. She had already found several scrapbooks with images of Samantha's life with Darren and Little Tabitha, but there were no records in the house of Samantha's family or magic. She needed more information about her new magical abilities and Aunt Clara was only too happy to babble on, reminiscing about relatives and stories of spells cast upon others. Soon, the impostor in the lovely body felt she knew enough about Samantha's family to impersonate her forever. She already knew a lot about the Steven's everyday life from her snooping and now the past had been revealed to her as well - and an interesting past it was too! What was most interesting to the now ( and she hoped forever to remain, Samantha) was that she would be young and beautiful for hundreds of years as Samantha Stevens! Her lovely pink lips widened into a gloating smile. Her neighbor wouldn't be so lucky - poor Mrs. Stevens... now the pathetic old Mrs. Kravitz! She wouldn't last another ten years in that body with her poor health. I am so lucky not to be her anymore!' she giggled to herself.

"What kind of spell did you use, Aunt Clara?" 'Sam' asked smoothly as she gathered information from the somewhat befuddled Aunt. Clara was unable to see that behind Samantha's beautiful blue eyes hid a scheming mind. 

"An benpathy - ER... Empathy smell - spell, dear. So you and your poor neighbors could bandstand - ER - understand what it was like to be each other."

The grin widened further on the beautiful face. "It worked just fine! I have a much better understanding of Poor Mrs. Kravitz now! It's like I've known her and her husband all my life! Thank you, Aunt Clara!" she said. "By the way, Auntie, you know Darren doesn't want me to use my magic very often and I've gotten quite rusty. Can you recommend a book to read that can help me remember all the spells in case I've forgotten any?" 

"Of source, I mean of course, dear! I have one with me!" Clara lowered her voice as if divulging a state secret. "Don't tell anyone but I tend to be a bit absent-minded myself on occasion you know. Here, you can keep my book. I can conjure up another one as long as I have my extra powers! Well, I have to go dear, I'm having lunch with your Uncle Arthur in Tokyo. He loves to play games on the waiters and American customers by trading the man's knowledge of his native language for knowledge of English and watch the fun as he can't understand his coworkers and other customers! It's funnier than that Candid Camera show! Of course I make him turn the waiter back to normal after he has had his fun. He calls them practical jokes and if the waiter were impaired by the joke it would hardly be practical anymore! Ta Ta, my dear! I'll drop by again later in the week." 

Gladys kissed her new aunt good-bye quite affectionately! After all, the old woman was responsible for her wonderful new life. With a puff of smoke, Aunt Clara vanished...

Gladys, the neophyte witch, conjured up simple magic spells from her new book and found them fascinating. She could do almost anything. Magic crashed like a tidal wave over her new, wonderful, beautiful yet magical body! The new Sam thought of the slights her cousin Betty had given her over the years and popped into Betty's house totally invisible. She gave her cousin warts all over her body! She also filled a hateful, sneering neighbor's house with frogs. 'Sam' giggled! There was nothing she couldn't do anymore. She decided to drop in on her neighbors - the Kravitz's. 

The currrent Gladys yawned and wobbled to the door and saw her former self. The new Sam looked around amused at the snoring 'Abner' on the couch and the pathetic old woman in front of her.

"Just dropped by to tell you that I called your Aunt, but she hasn't dropped by yet." She lied smoothly.

"Oh, thank you, Gladys!"

"It's OK! Well I better be getting back - it's time for Tabitha's feeding again." Gladys folded her arms underneath her firm new bosoms, jiggling them deliberately in front of their prior owner. Then she twitched her pert new nose and vanished... 

CHAPTER 8 - Louise has fun at the office!

It was a typical day at McMann and Tate unless you were Tate or Stevens!

Abner, the new Darren Stevens, was excited when he got to work. He had an splashy sports car, a comfortable office and a beautiful secretary. Being a young thin ad exec with a full head of hair sure beat being a retired mailman with sore feet. And would you look at all the beautiful models! With his new body's energy pumping him up, he set to work on an ad campaign for AirLines Travel. Luckily Darren, the real Darren had done most of the work and all Abner had to do was pick out which model would get the job. It was a tough assignment but Abner felt up to the task. 

'Larry Tate' strolled into the company and did everyone ever kiss 'his' ass! This was much better than the reaction Louise usually received when she visited her husband's offices - "Oh, we can't be bothered with you, Mrs. Tate - we're busy people and you are nothing but the boss's bimbo housewife." Of course Larry's employees used more polite language, but the gist of it was that she was not welcome at McMann & Tate even though she had been a Tate for more years than she cared to recall. Tammy, Larry's secretary, came in and shut and locked the door behind her. 

She grinned seductively at whom she naturally thought was her boss; then pushed her magnificent young body up against his. Louise was at first outraged and then aroused. Using male instincts she wasn't aware of having, she wrapped her hairy male arms around the young woman's slim waist and kissed her!

Tammy started undressing." Does you dumpy old wife suspect anything, Honey?"

The spouse occupying Larry Tate's body thought, 'Dumpy wife??? How dare she!' Then as 'he' looked at the sexy twenty five year old woman naked before him thought 'Well I guess LARRY is a little dumpy now, to be honest! Especially compared to this sweet little thing! So Larry has been having a long time affair! I knew it! I just knew it! Well he'll be sorry! The tables have been turned and now I'm Larry! And do I ever have a hard-on. His secretary giggled as they went down on the large couch! Boy, was she a turn on to Louise's new male physique - she was a lot better fuck than Larry was last night!

Afterwards, Tammy stretched seductively, rubbing her large bosom across her Boss's hairy chest." Larry, you were great! Best ever - you really took your time to get me going to. If I didn't know better, I'd think your wife was teaching you how to make love to a woman the right way! Wow!"

'Larry's' face smiled with satisfaction. "Life as Larry is going be very interesting... I think I will be working late tonight - very late..." he thought, looking with great pleasure at the naked sexy female.

In the Tate household, the former Larry Tate was hysterical! Louise's period had started and he had toilets to clean! Like most American males, Larry hadn't a clue as to how to take care of either simple problem! Life really sucked!

CHAPTER 9 - It's all in the mind...

'Darren Stevens' pulled into his driveway in his sportscar and whistled all the way to the front door. "What a tough day a work, choosing from all those models willing to do almost anything to get the job." Still, he was returning to the most beautiful woman in the world, Mrs. Stevens! The only problem was that Gladys was inside that wonderful body and not Samantha! "Darren" dutifully kissed his beautiful wife, "Samantha" Then the old Abner resurfaced and sat down in front of the TV - and Gladys frowned. She wanted more than a kiss from the virile young man she was now married to.

"I've been thinking, dear " said Abner. "Even though our new lives are great, it's not fair to the real Darren and Samantha Stevens. I think we should do everything to give them back their real bodies. Being us must be horrible for them."

The new Samantha was furious. What a fool! She would rather roast in hell then give up her great new body and the long life she had to look forward to now!. 

"Dinner's ready!" she sang out in her lovely voice. She was afraid Abner would have this reaction. Underneath his crabby exterior, Abner was a pretty decent man. It was one of the reasons she had fallen for him when she was a young woman. But she had expected such a reaction, and was ready for it. That night before going to bed she said "Have a drink, dear" . Abner innocently drank the special brew and was entranced. The magic potion of lethe was working!

The now lovely Gladys inside Samantha's appropriated body leaned over. "Forget Abner Kravitz!" she commanded, "You are Darren Stevens, married to ME, your wife, Samantha Stevens. You have never been anyone else. You love me and would do anything for me." She then showed her husband magical scenes of 'their' life together. "This is how you behave! You ARE Darren Stevens!"

She twitched her nose and 'Darren' smiled at her. 

"How about some desert, Sam?" he said suggestively. 

'Sam' giggled and kissed him, and they really enjoyed 'desert'!

The new Louise Tate was crying. It was bad enough to be lodged inside of a strange body but now her new body was changing, metamorphosing! Not only was she bleeding, but she had cramps and her new breasts were swollen and sore. She found it hard to believe that women could put up with all this agony every month. And then her 'husband' had come home, half drunk and with lipstick on his collar. Had he been with another woman - maybe Tammy... the bitch! She screamed at him, but he denied it. But the smile on his face told Larry all she needed to know, though. That was the last straw! If she had to be the woman in the family, then she was going to be the ONLY woman, by god! She made him sleep in the spare bedroom and cried herself to sleep. He was such a pig!

Across the street from the Stevens, in the home of the Kravitzes, the former Darren was complaining about the terrible burnt dinner and 'Gladys' was in tears. She couldn't seem to do anything right! The body she was trapped inside of lacked any sense of grace. And with her growing up as a witch, Samantha had developed very few domestic skills, preferring to zap up whatever she and Darren wanted when he wasn't looking. Now she was powerless and hard pressed to even get dinner on the table. Where the hell was her mother the one time she needed her to stick her nose into her business?

CHAPTER 10 - Bothered and bewildered...

Sam was growing suspicious. She had spent days staring out the window in the Kravitz's house watching the new Stephens' come and go and sighing each time she saw hers and Darrin's beautiful bodies. It had been almost a week now and no word from Gladys. Sam was now certain Gladys was stringing her along, she just felt it in the old bones she was stuck with now! This was confirmed when she went next door to get 'sugar', not only was the impostor gloating, but it was obvious that Abner now thought he was really Darren! That body thief Gladys must have used witchcraft on him! 

Sam burned! The imposter in her body was patronizing her. She really despised and looked down on her now the new Sam said" Sugar? Of course, MRS. KRAVITZ."

The false Sam came out of the kitchen with a big bowl of sugar, smiling and thinking how it was wonderful not to be that ugly old crabby woman anymore. She offered her guest a drink.

The former Sam let out one of Gladys's best shrieks! "NO WAY!" She ran awkwardly from the house. The beautiful new Sam struggled her shoulders. It had been worth a try. But she was sure she could find some way to get the potion down the throat of her rival for this body. Then there would be no question as to who was the real Samantha Stevens. 

Aunt Clara and Endora were dining al fresco at a small restaurant on the southern part of France. It was exclusively designed for the dining pleasure of Witches and Warlocks. The only mortals allowed were the waitresses and waiters and other staff members who served the restaurant patrons. 

In this special Witch Restaurant, terrified humans were waiting on the witches who were chatting and enjoying quality time with their fellows. Endora was amused listening to Clara bragging about her powerful abilities the past week. She insisted on telling Endora about every spell she could remember casting. 

"I even used my new powers to help your lovely Samantha and Barren - ER Darren and their neighbors, the Crankshafts!"

Endora looked thoughtful at the mention of her daughter all of a sudden. "And how did you do that, Clara, dear?"

"A bathy - er... empathy spell. Samantha thanked me afterwards."

Endora sat back and thought. Her powerful magic tendrils had sensed something was wrong, but she hadn't known what it was. When she cast a spell to tell her if her family was unharmed, everyone seemed to be fine, even Derby, or Darbin, or whatever the mortal's name was that her daughter Samantha had so foolishly married. Yet something was wrong, she could tell by the pricking of her thumbs. Now that she knew Clara had bespelled them, it was time for a closer look.

"Come along, Clara! I want to visit my daughter and her magic hating mortal of a husband!"

A bewildered Clara used her soon to be gone powers and followed Endora. Suddenly, there was nobody at the table. The mortal waiter sighed and swallowed resignedly. "No tip? Well it was better than being turned into a baboon - that happened the last time Endora ate as the restaurant. Endora hated cold soup!"

'Sam' blinked. An older woman had magically appeared with Clara in tow. 'Damn!' she thought. It was Endora! Her new Mother! Gladys hoped she wouldn't met Sam's - ER... 'her' mother until after the switch was long done and permanent! But she put the best face she could on and plunged onward.

"Mother, how nice of you to drop by. I'll get Tabitha. 'Sam' blinked and the baby was in her arms, looking well fed and content.

Endora frowned. Perhaps everything was all right. Yet, a witchly sixth sense still said no! Darren came into the room. He walked over and kissed his startled mother-in-law on the cheek.

"Nice of you to drop by, Endora."

"Durwood, what in the world is wrong with you?"

He chuckled, "My name's Darren as well you know, dear lady. Can I get you ladies something to drink - some refreshments? I hope you can stay the night. We have the guest room all made up and Tabitha would love to spend some time with her favorite Grandma! Maybe you can stay for the weekend?"

Endora turned to Clara looking more like a thunder cloud than a human being! "Something is very wrong here, Clara! Darren's being pleasant and charming! This isn't like him!"

A chill went down 'Sam's' spine. 'Damn, I must have made Abners lethe potion too strong. Maybe I can twist the truth slightly and convince her all is well.' She giggled nervously. "Oh, Mother, I just put a tiny spell on Darren to make him more pleasant. Nothing worth your worrying about!"

"OH, be quiet! Do you take me for a fool, woman?" Endora froze 'Sam' and 'Darren' in place with a wave of her hand.

"Lets go see the neighbors - if what I suspect happened, has happened, you have blundered badly, Clara!"

The old witch looked offended. "Well I never!"

"If you did, you likely forgot about it!" Endora ignored her protests of innocence and stormed across the street. Before she could get to the door, the body of Gladys Kravitz ran out from the window she had been spying from and hugged Endora.

"Thank goodness you came here, mother! I was dreadfully afraid of being stuck as Mrs. Kravitz forever and losing my beautiful body!"

"I knew it! I just knew something was wrong with you, my darling daughter! Look at you! You look older than I do... and far too ugly to be my daughter! Clara! You went too far in your empathy spells and switched poor Samantha into the body of this dreadful woman. Now we need to undo it! And undo it quickly - if it isn't already too late!"

Sam felt chilled to the bone! If her mother thought there was a possibility that she could be stuck in Gladys's miserable body and existence forever, then she still had good reason to worry!

Clara was crushed. She may have condemned her favorite niece and her husband to a fate worse than death. 

But with Endora's help, soon all was right again. Luckily, Aunt Clara's powers were still at a powerful peak and with some guidance from the real Samantha and Endora, she was able to reverse her empathy spell. Despite Endora's concerns, Samantha finally felt her own wonderful body curve ever so delightedly beneath slim fingers again - while Gladys wailed like a lost soul. She was back in her own house in her own dreadfully old and ugly body! Paradise had been lost! The witches felt this was punishment enough. 'But,' Gladys thought, 'at least now Abner will believe me about the Steven's and their weird relatives!'

"Well Abner, I'll bet you believe me now about the Steven's?"

"What are you babbling about this time, Gladys?"

"You know, we were over at the Steven's this week! And..."

"Oh yes, I remember that nice Mrs. Stevens giving me a nice drink she said you gave her the recipe for. It was tasty, Gladys! Why don't you ever make anything like that for me? The most I ever get out of you is a lousy pot of warmed over bitter coffee."

Gladys realized to her horror that the witches had modified her lethe spell and now Abner didn't remember the time when she was Sam and he was Darren!

"AHHHHHHH!" she screeched with her old ugly wail. She decided to drink the amnesia potion herself and suddenly realized she could remember none of the spells she had learned while she was Samantha. Gladys wept - she had lost a beautiful, wonderful body, and a baby, and now even the minor triumph of her husband believing her was taken away.

"Do you have a rope?" she asked him.

"Why?" he grunted picking up his paper.

"Why, I thought I would just hang myself!" she said sarcastically.

His eyes lit up. "I'll help you look! I think I have one in the garage! If not, I will run over to the hardware store for you!"

She twisted her ugly face into a fierce scowl!

CHAPTER 11 - An adjustment and a few alterations...

The new Louise Tate had made her husband promise to come home right after work - saying they needed to talk. esignedly, 'he' agreed. When he got home he found a wonderful dinner prepared waiting for him. The former Larry had slaved all day over a hot stove - she was determined to get her husband back from that bitch Tammy!

"Why Louise, this is delicious! ' said a surprised Larry.

She smiled and gave him a wonderful shoulder massage. He groaned in pleasure." I know I wasn't the best husband in the world, but if you let me I promise to be the best wife! But you've got to promise me that I will be the only woman in your life. I can't bare to share you with all those young girls at the office."

She kissed him seductively. The new Larry felt guilty. He had been pretty awful to her since this strange swap had occurred.

"OK! If you are man enough to be my wife, then the least I can do is act like a husband for you. We will work it out, Larr -- Louise." He thought - what a deal! Home cooking, Larry as a submissive me, and Tammy on the side. I will just have to be very careful! A divorce would cost me a fortune!

He kissed his 'wife' and she sighed. And thought, 'I knew I could win him back!' "And you will fire that bitch Tammy?"

"Of course, dear! First thing in the morning! She actually had the nerve to try and kiss me today" The former Louise Tate smiled to himself. 'I will just set her up in the company apartment and visit her during lunch hours and take her with me on business trips. Louise will never know if I am careful!' What a wonderful life stretched before him! 'I think I will give Louise a baby - it will keep her occupied and I do want a son. I just didn't want to go through the agony of giving birth! Now I won't have to! I need to remember to throw away the birth control before she finds it. And I better do it soon - she's no spring chicken!'

A blissfully happy wife snuggled into her husband's arms. She had won!

Darren was glad to have his young virile body back but he was still furious. "Now do you see what I mean, Sam! Witchcraft has got to go! It has done nothing but cause us trouble! We almost ended up old and ugly forever because of it!"

Sam did her best to soothe him, while her mother left before she turned Darren into an ape!

"Now Darren, you mustn't ask Samantha to stop doing witchcraft. It is as natural to her as breathing!"

"That's ridiculous, Aunt Clara! Sam has to breath all the time, but she doesn't need to use magic every day or even every week!"

She was offended! "Darren, you need more empathy, more understanding with dear Samantha. You should learn what it is like to be a young witch." she said and left in a huff.

There was a blinding flash of light in his head. All of a sudden, Darren found himself in Sam's body!

He could feel her lush curves with his painted fingertips! He felt a snug bra around his chest, and realized the bottom of his sole was in a shoe that raised it up by several inches. It had to be his wife's high heeled pumps. "Oh damn, not again!" he cried out in his higher pitched feminine voice.

"Don't worry Darren. I can get her to switch us back! But - "

"No buts! I want my body back now! I can't be a girl! It's - it's so unmanly!"

Sam's mind had been whirling. This was the perfect opportunity to give Darrin an education he could really use. And it could be a lot of fun as well! 

"Listen Darrin, lets make a wager. I bet that you in my body can't keep from using my magic for a week. If you use magic, you'll lose and stop demanding me to give it up! If you can keep from using it - then I will give it all up until death do us part!"

He looked suspiciously at her inside his body." Are you serious?"

Sam grinned with his lips. "Perfectly!"

Darren in Sam's body was thinking. Its only a week! Then Sam will live the way I want! It will be a snap for ME to live a week without using magic!

He smiled back with her luscious lips. "You're on! It will be worth putting up with being a girl for a week for you not to use magic in our marriage anymore! At last our lives will finally be normal again!"

Sam sidled up to her own body and wrapped a manly arm around her own waist. "In the meantime, dear, there are certain fringe benefits to this arrangement I think we should explore!"

Darren found his borrowed heart beating faster. He was getting excited in strange places and it felt surprisingly good! "Whatever, do you mean?" he stammered, eyelids fluttering.

"Just this!" Sam picked up Darren inside her body with his strong arms and carried him upstairs. Darren found himself giggling with surprise and anticipation, kicking his legs excitedly. He found his own body so strangely hot and couldn't say no! 

Darren sighed with satisfaction afterwards - sex as Sam was even better than sex as Darren. This body of hers was so sensuous! And so much more of it got excited than his own! How could she bear to part with it for a day let alone a week?

The real Samantha also leaned back and sighed with satisfaction. It was great fucking herself! She had always longed to do this with Darren but knew how conventional he was. He would never have agreed to the swap willingly. So it was convenient to blame this on Aunt Clara - Darren would never guess that she had done it herself. Of course, she had kept her own powers and just gave Darren just enough wishpower to enable him to lose the bet! It was going to be an interesting week! A very interesting week! But enough of those thoughts! It was time for more fun and games.

"Come here, 'Sam'!" she said to a delighted Darren.

"Of course, 'Darren'!" he answered, laughing with pleasure, as he rubbed these great tits of his all over his mate. Did that ever feel good! And the kisses he got in return were like fire in his blood! He had to admit it. Being a girl - ER - woman is not bad - not bad at all!

CHAPTER 12 - EPILOGUE

For the record, Darrin and Samantha had sex twenty four times that week, breaking their honeymoon record. Also, Darren used magic a dozen times to his deep disgust - most of which was in unconsciously zapping himself to Tabitha's bed when she woke up and cried to be fed. Besides feeding his daughter from his bosom or otherwise tending to their daughter, Darrin also prepared meals for Samantha while she attended to his accounts at work in his body. He usually found himself correcting burnt dinners with his newfound magic as well. So Darrin lost the bet! And he never knew it was Sam who switched them.

Clara had been well coached, and then, after confirming Sam's story, she forgot all about it as usual. Endora was indigent when she found out! The humiliation of it all! For a week Darren was actually her daughter. She still shivers with horror when she thinks of it.

Nobody ever found out that the Tate's had switched lives. They thought everyone would think they were crazy if they told them about it. A few weeks later Louise was horrified when she found out she was pregnant and Larry was all proud and chesty at being a dad. 

But McMann and Tate is as well run as ever, perhaps even better. Any client with a feminine oriented product to advertise is astounded to find out how in tune Larry Tate and Darrin Stevens are to their special needs and to the female audience. Louise never learned about Tammy and the little love nest the company paid for. Tammy loves being a kept woman - no more typing and filing, except her nails naturally. Of course, her old boss doesn't know she has a young virile boyfriend on the side she spends his money on. Gladys never convinced her husband that there is something going on at the Stevens' and she hates every birthday and Christmas as her loving husband always gets her the same gift - a large, stout rope!

the end


End file.
